


Kind Of Magic

by MissesYouTube



Category: Ehrlich Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Magic, Magicians, Sibling Incest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissesYouTube/pseuds/MissesYouTube
Summary: Nach viel zu langer Zeit endlich mal wieder eine neue Geschichte von mir. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Gebetat wurde das Ganze wie immer von der lieben Papercut (https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Papercut). Vielen Dank dafür. <3





	Kind Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Nach viel zu langer Zeit endlich mal wieder eine neue Geschichte von mir. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Gebetat wurde das Ganze wie immer von der lieben Papercut (https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Papercut). Vielen Dank dafür. <3

Gelangweilt saß ich neben meinem Bruder im Bus, der uns in die nächste Stadt bringen sollte. Nach München. Die wunderschöne Hauptstadt des größten Bundeslandes. Ich mochte München. Doch auf einmal stoppte der Bus, mitten auf der Autobahn. Ich sah aus dem Fenster. Oh nein, Stau. Und ein ziemlich langer noch dazu. "Was denkst du, wie lange wird es dauern?", fragte ich unseren Fahrer Ralph. "Ich weiß es nicht. Könnte aber gut sechs bis acht Stunden dauern." Ich stöhnte genervt auf, Andreas neben mir ebenso. "Bruder, ich leg mich ein bisschen hin." Ich nickte und er verschwand im hinteren Teil des Busses, wo wir unsere Schlafplätze hatten, da es öfter vorkam, dass wir die ganze Nacht von A nach B fuhren. Oder wie jetzt im Stau standen. Ich setzte mich möglichst bequem auf meinen Sitz, nahm meine Kopfhörer aus der Hosentasche, steckte sie in meine Ohren, verband sie mit meinem Handy, rollte mich etwas zusammen, schloss meine Augen und versuchte zu entspannen. 

Durch ein Ruckeln erwachte ich wieder. Wie lange hatte ich geschlafen? Ich warf einen Blick auf mein Handy. Es war kurz nach elf Uhr abends und dementsprechend dunkel draußen. Lediglich die Schilder sowie die Scheinwerfer der Autos spendeten etwas Licht. Offenbar ging es endlich vorwärts. Ich freute mich. Vielleicht kamen wir ja doch pünktlich an. Doch schon nach ein paar Metern stoppte der Bus erneut und Ralph stellte den Motor ab. Verdammt - zu früh gefreut. Ich schaltete meine Musik aus und nahm die Kopfhörer aus meinen Ohren. Vielleicht sollte ich auch schlafen gehen? Angesichts der Uhrzeit eine gute Idee. Ich ging auf unser "Schlafzimmer" zu. 

Doch als ich vor der Tür stand, vernahm ich ein leises Stöhnen von drinnen. Holte er sich etwa gerade einen runter? So leise wie möglich öffnete ich die Tür. Tatsächlich! Er lag mit dem Kopf zur Tür auf seinem Bett - nackt - und sah auf sein Handy, Kopfhörer in den Ohren und pumpte rhythmisch sein hartes Glied. Auf seinem Handy lief gerade ein Porno. Mit zwei Männern. War mein Bruder etwa schwul? 

Zugegeben: Schlecht sah er nicht aus. Und beim Gedanken daran, dass ich es sein könnte, dessen Hand Andreas' Schwanz bearbeitet, lief mir ein heißer Schauer über den Rücken. Was war los mit mir? Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, als Andreas kam. Sein Sperma verteilte sich auf seiner Hand und seinem Bauch und ich spürte das starke Verlangen, es abzulecken. Langsam trat ich näher an meinen großen Bruder heran und konnte spüren, wie die Lust in mir und auch die Beule zwischen meinen Beinen wuchs. Auch, wenn ich bisher niemals solche Gefühle gegenüber einem anderen Mann und erst recht nicht gegenüber meinem eigenen Bruder verspürt hatte, wurde mein Denken von einem Gedanken beherrscht: Ich wollte ihn. 

Obwohl es total falsch war, seinen Bruder auf sexueller Ebene zu lieben, konnte ich an nichts anderes mehr denken. Ich räusperte mich kurz. Andy zuckte fürchterlich zusammen und verkroch sich unter die Decke, sah mich mit großen Augen an: "Wie lange stehst du da schon?" - "Lang genug.", grinste ich und biss mir erneut auf die Lippe. Ohne zu fragen, setzte ich mich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand. "Du...machst mir ein bisschen...Angst, Bruder.", stammelte er mit hochrotem Kopf. Ich sah ihm einfach nur lächelnd in die Augen. "Hab keine Angst.", flüsterte ich, ehe ich meine Augen schloss und meine Lippen auf seine legte. Er zuckte sofort zurück, woraufhin ich meine Augen wieder öffnete. Ich lächelte ihn einfach weiter an, in der Hoffnung, ihm damit Mut machen zu können. Er rutschte mitsamt seiner Decke an die Wand und ich musste notgedrungen seine Hand loslassen. Das hielt mich jedoch nicht davon ab, ihm zu folgen. Wieder nahm ich seine Hand und diesmal drückte ich sie an meine Erektion. "Spürst du, was du mit mir machst?", hauchte ich. Er nickte zögerlich und ich küsste ihn wieder. 

Unglaubliche Glücksgefühle durchströmten mich, als ich spürte, dass er den Kuss erwiderte. Ich ließ seine Hand los und glitt damit stattdessen seinen wunderschönen Körper hinunter bis zu seinem Schwanz. Durch den Druck, den ich ausübte, konnte ich spüren, wie er wieder hart wurde. Er schloss die Augen und schien meine Bewegungen voll zu genießen. Ich verstärkte den Druck, was ihm ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Für mich war dieses zweifelsohne das schönste Geräusch, welches meine Ohren in meinem bisherigen Leben vernehmen durften. Wieder küsste ich ihn, wieder erwiderte er. Obwohl ich wusste, dass das, was wir hier taten, auf allen Ebenen falsch war und ich mir sicher war, dass Andreas das auch wusste und genauso sah, fühlte es sich so verdammt richtig an. 

Ich brach unseren Kuss, um Luft zu holen. Andy legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte. Wir wussten beide, dass wir leise sein mussten, da Ralph uns sonst hören könnte. Trotzdem wollte ich noch etwas machen. Ich zog meine Hand zurück, woraufhin mich Andy flehend ansah. Offenbar war er kurz davor, erneut zu kommen. Doch ich lächelte nur wieder und sprach kein Wort. Stattdessen krabbelte ich zwischen seine Beine und küsste kurz seine Spitze. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht laut zu stöhnen. Ich grinste und nahm seine Spitze in den Mund, um daran zu saugen. Natürlich merkte ich, dass es Andy nicht leicht fiel, leise zu sein und er begann, zu zappeln. Ich machte trotzdem so gut es ging weiter. Während ich meinem Bruder einen blies, begann ich, meinen eigenen Schwanz zu pumpen. "Fuck...ich...komm gleich.", stöhnte er und zappelte noch mehr. Ich zog mich zurück, weil er zu viel zappelte und ich Angst hatte, er würde mich versehentlich verletzen. Entsetzt sah er mich an, schien nicht glauben zu können, dass ich einfach aufgehört hatte. Ich krabbelte wieder nach oben und küsste ihn erneut. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie seine Zunge gegen meine Lippen stupste. Bereitwillig öffnete ich meinen Mund und gewährte seiner Zunge damit Einlass. Sofort verwickelte er meine eigene Zunge in einen heißen Kampf, der keinen Gewinner hervorbringen sollte. Jedoch löste ich mich nach kurzer Zeit von ihm, um tief Luft zu holen.

"Ich will dich. In mir.", flüsterte er mit leicht zittriger Stimme. Ich sah ihn an: "Bist du dir wirklich sicher?" Er nickte: "Ja. Ich hab noch nie etwas mehr gewollt." Mit diesen Worten zog er mich an sich und küsste mich. Das war der erste Kuss, der von ihm ausging, stellte ich überrascht fest. Aber ich erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Währenddessen spürte ich, wie seine Hände unter mein Shirt fuhren. "Du hast viel zu viel an.", hauchte er gegen meine Lippen. Ich konnte mir ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Nur Sekunden später war ich - wie durch Zauberhand - ebenfalls nackt. Ich gab ihm einen leichten Schubs, wodurch er auf dem Rücken lag und mich verführerisch lächelnd ansah. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, begann ich, seine Nippel zu liebkosen und die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel zu streicheln. Er stöhnte leise und dieses Geräusch brachte meinen Schwanz zum Zucken. Ich wollte ihn so sehr! "Nimm dir, was du willst.", hörte ich plötzlich seine Stimme in meinem Kopf, während er mich nur angrinste. Aus meiner Hosentasche fischte ich ein Kondom, welches ich mir schnell überrollte. Jenes festhaltend schob ich mich langsam in ihn. Er war unglaublich eng! Und er wimmerte schmerzverzerrt. Ich verharrte in meiner Bewegung.

"Soll ich aufhören?", fragte ich besorgt. "Nein, ich brauche nur einen Moment, um mich daran zu gewöhnen.", beruhigte er mich. Einige Sekunden später nickte er als Zeichen dafür, dass ich weitermachen konnte. Ganz langsam begann ich mich zu bewegen, wollte meinem Bruder auf keinen Fall mehr wehtun als nötig. Ich schloss die Augen, um mich ganz auf dieses großartige Gefühl der Enge zu konzentrieren. "Hey Bruder.", meinte Andy nach einer Weile leise, "Ich bin nicht aus Zucker. Du kannst ruhig ein bisschen schneller machen." Seinem unterschwelligen Befehl Folge leistend und bewegte mich etwas schneller. 

Dadurch wurde sein Stöhnen lauter, was mich nach kurzer Zeit dazu brachte, meine Hand auf seinen Mund zu pressen. Und verdammt, er schien das zu genießen! Das turnte mich nur noch mehr an, sodass ich meine Stöße weiter intensivierte. Kurze Zeit später kam er gedrückt stöhnend auf unsere Bäuche. Durch seinen Orgasmus spannte sich sein gesamter Körper an und um meinen Schwanz wurde es noch enger, was mich ebenfalls über die Klippe stieß. Am Ende meiner Kraft zog ich mich aus ihm zurück und rollte das Kondom ab, welches ich verknotete und in den silbern glänzenden Mülleimer neben der Tür warf. Danach kuschelte ich mich an meinen geliebten Bruder. "Ich liebe dich.", dachte ich. "Ich dich auch.", erwiderte er telepatisch. Dicht an dicht und höchst zufrieden schliefen wir ein.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, dass ihr Spaß beim Lesen hattet. Sollte dem so sein, würde ich mich sehr über Rückmeldung in Form von Kudos und Kommentaren freuen. Bye. *wink*


End file.
